The use of NIR analysis for the nondestructive determination of dry matter in a variety of materials has been described in the literature, see e.g. Dull et al, Use of Near Infrared Analysis for the Nondestructive Measurement of Dry Matter in Potatoes, American Potato Journal, Volume 66 (1989) and Nondestructive Spectrophotometric Determination of Dry Matter in Onions, Birth et al, Journal American Society of Horticultural Science, 1985, 110(2):297-303. Finally, reference is made to Near Infrared Analysis of Soluble Solids in Intact Cantaloupe, Dull et al, published in the Journal of Food Science, 1989, 54(2):393-395.
As can be seen from these references, accurate and rapid determination of soluble solids nondestructively, in a variety of fruits has escaped those who practice in this art. The present invention is of particular benefit in that there is no current reliable nondestructive means to determine fruit quality, especially as it relates to soluble solids, including sugars.
While a fruit can certainly be cut and its contents examined for sugar content, this would destroy the fruit. Further, the purpose of this invention is to nondestructively determine soluble solids (e.g. as a measurement of sugar content) in a quick and efficient manner such that it can be used to grade fruit.
These and other advantages are achieved by the present invention described in greater detail hereinbelow.